1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus having a complex combining structure of organic and inorganic materials and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting device has its own emission characteristics, and typically does not require a light source as does a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. Thus, the organic light emitting device can have reduced thickness and weight. In addition, the organic light emitting device includes high-quality features such as low power consumption, high-luminance and high reaction rate.
In general, the organic light-emitting display device includes a substrate, an organic light emitting diode and sealant and other components. When water and oxygen from an outer environment flow into the device, the organic light-emitting display device experiences problems such as oxidation of the electrode materials, decrease of the life of the device, decrease of the luminous efficiency and deterioration of luminous color.
In manufacturing of the organic light-emitting display device, to protect the device from the water or oxygen of an outer environment, a sealing process is generally performed. For example, to protect the organic light emitting diode, the organic light-emitting display device is sealed by the substrate and the sealant.
But, because of pollution of the sealant, the protective feature of sealing is reduced.